


The First Date

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestiel Fluff-verse, First Dates, Honey Mead, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean and Castiel have their first date (after the now-famous coffee.)





	The First Date

Castiel stands in his kitchen hovering behind Charlie as she puts the final touches on the chicken salad.  “Dude!  You’re breaking my flow.  Also, there’s the very real possibility you’re going to drip sweat into the food.  Now back off and tell me _why_ I’m making my famous chicken salad wraps for a picnic I’m not even going on?” Charlie gently pushed him out of the way.

“Because Dean Winchester has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life.” Cas explains for at least the tenth time.

“So this is your first date, right?  And you’re sure a picnic in the park is the right way to go?”

“Yes, Charlie.  I think it will be fun.  And maybe romantic.”

Charlie sighs and rolls her eyes.  “Dude, have you even actually _been_ on a date since we did our little heterosexual experiment in college?  And I don’t mean those random, crunchy, granola one night stands you bring home from rallies.”

Castiel just stares at his best friend in slightly annoyed/slightly offended silence for several beats.  “You’re one to talk, ‘Ms. Weekly Random Rally Hottie.” 

“Hey, if you can’t get laid at a Reproductive Rights Rally, you simply cannot get laid.”  Charlie explains.  “Now, answer the question.”

He finally answers.  “Yes.  Balthazar.  Remember?”

The petite redhead rolls her eyes again.  “Dude, you barely dated him for three weeks, and that was a year and a half ago.  Also, I’m pretty sure he wasn’t into picnics.”

“Yeah,” he answers with a sigh.  “Zar was all about fine dining.  But he was amazing in bed.”

“Dude, TMI!” Charlie exclaims, and then quickly changes the subject.  “Viola!  Charlie’s famous chicken salad wraps and homemade potato chips.  Made especially for you, Castiel Novak, so that you may woo your green eyed hottie.”  Charlie sighs dramatically.  “I remember when I was your favorite green eyed hottie.”

Castiel swats her playfully with a kitchen towel.  “You’re still my favorite redhead.”

“I better be.”

“Always.”

The friends embrace before packing everything safely into the picnic basket.  “Wait, Cas, I think you’re missing something,” Charlie pointed out.

“No I’m not.”  Cas passes an unlabeled bottle to Charlie to put into the basket.

“You’re bringing your homemade honey mead on a first date?”

“Absolutely,” Castiel affirms.

“Smooth move, Novak.” Charlie congratulates with a nod.

They both chuckled.  Castiel’s homemade honey mead was well known on the honey mead circuit for being particularly strong.  It had become an in joke between he and Charlie that if anyone tried his mead, they’d easily fall into his bed.

Charlie grabbed a beer out of the fridge and hopped up onto the counter.  “So, how long do you have until you meet this Dean guy?”

“45 minutes.”

“Great.  Tell me all about him.  How did you meet?”

Castiel went on to tell her all about how he accidentally tripped Dean during the Save the Bees rally and the subsequent cup of coffee that ensued.  He probably spent at least 30 of those 45 minutes describing Dean’s eyes alone.

After Cas finished his story, Charlie chuckled at him and merely said, “Dude, you are so gone.”  She shook her head as she hopped off of the counter and ducked out the door.

Charlie wasn’t wrong.  If Castiel didn’t already know he was gone for Dean Winchester that first moment he looked into those green eyes, he knew it as he was getting ready for their first date.  He probably changed outfits over a dozen times before Charlie arrived, and easily a dozen more after.  He finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a silk dress shirt in a deep blue that Charlie said really brought out his eyes.  Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Castiel gathered up the picnic basket and headed to the park where he and Dean had agreed to meet for their date.

When Castiel arrived at the entrance to the park, Dean was already waiting for him.  Dean smiled brightly when he saw Cas walking over, which turned into a good natured chuckle when he spotted the picnic basket.  “You want to have our date here?  Like a real picnic?  I thought you just wanted to meet here.”  No one had ever taken the time to do anything like make a picnic lunch for Dean before.  He was actually touched by the gesture, and may have blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“That was the plan,” Castiel answered nervously.  “But we can go somewhere else if you want…”

“No, no!” Dean protested, maybe a little too quickly.  “A picnic sounds kinda great.”

“Great.  I know this secluded little spot towards the back of the park.  We can watch the bees.”  Castiel said with an easy smile.

“Lead the way,” Dean said as he cautiously took Cas’s hand.

Castiel smiled softly as he intertwined their fingers and lead Dean to his favorite picnic spot.

When they arrived, Dean was pleased to note that the place was indeed, secluded; and yes, you could watch the bees.  He was chuckling softly at that, which turned to a full on guffaw when he saw Cas spreading out a blanket that was covered in little buzzing bumble bees.  “I guess bees are kinda your thing, huh Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Cas smirked back.  “You could say that.  Or I could let my tattoo say that.”  He threw a saucy wink in Dean’s general direction.

“You have a tattoo?  Of a bee?”  Dean didn’t know if he should chuckle or if he was mildly turned on.  “Maybe you should show me so that your tattoo can say that….” Dean trailed off as he realized how lame he sounded.

Cas chuckled at that.  “Maybe if I hadn’t gone with skinny jeans, I could show you the bee over my right hip.”

Dean totally did _not_ audibly gulp at that.  That he’ll admit to anyway.  “Let’s just have lunch, OK?”

“If you sit down, we can,” Castiel pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, right.”  Dean flopped down onto the bee covered blanket.

Chicken salad wraps weren’t really Dean’s thing, but they were tasty, so he didn’t bother to point that out.  The homemade potato chips were probably one of the best things he’s ever eaten, and he was impressed that his date had made them from scratch.  (Because of course Cas didn’t reveal that his bestie made them.)  But when Cas pulled out the unmarked bottle of yellowish liquid, Dean did have to speak up.

“Dude, I generally make it a rule not to drink anything I can’t identify.”

“This is my award winning home brewed honey mead, Dean.  There, now you can identify it,” Cas said definitively.

“You brew your own mead?  Do you brew anything else?”

“Elderberry wine,” Cas answered easily.

“Oh, darn.  I was hoping maybe you brewed beer.  I’m more of a beer guy.  But I will try your mead!” Dean added the last part hurriedly, for fear of hurting his date’s feelings.

Castiel made a mental note at that moment to research home micro brewing as soon as the date was over.

The two men talked easily about anything and everything.  It was probably the most comfortable first date either of them had ever had.  It was likely the most comfortable date, period, end of story. 

Suddenly, Dean started to notice he was getting quite a nice buzz going from the honey mead.  That thought made him giggle.  A buzz, from honey mead, made by a bee lover.  He found his giggle turning into a real laugh.  Not just a little laugh, but one of those laughs that leaves one gasping for air.

“Dean?  Dean, are you OK?  What’s wrong?”  Castiel asked, concerned.

“I-I’m getting a buzz, from honey mead, made by a bee lover,” Dean finally managed to gasp out.  The confession caused Cas to join Dean laughing, and they were suddenly both rolling around on the blanket.

When they rolled towards each other, they were nose to nose, just a couple of inches apart, and suddenly things weren’t funny anymore.  Green eyes got lost in blue as the two caught their breath from laughing so hard.  Castiel’s eyes tracked Dean’s tongue as it flicked over his plush lips.  His hand seemed to reach out of its own accord, and he was cupping the back of Dean’s neck and bringing their lips together for a kiss.

The kiss sent electric shock waves through Dean’s system.  But it was their first date.  It was too soon to be feeling this, right?  That thought caused Dean to pull away suddenly and sit up.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Cas.  It’s just…” he took a deep breath, he was about to talk about something he usually didn’t, feelings.  “I’ve screwed up before by taking things to fast too soon.  I-I’d rather not screw this up before giving it a chance.”  He was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck by the time he was finished talking.

Castiel smiled brightly, making his blue eyes sparkle.  That almost made Dean want to resume the kiss, but he managed to restrain himself, despite the buzz he still had going on.  He knew there was only one way he was going to stick to his guns and not take things too far too fast.  “Maybe we should call it a day,” he said hesitantly.

“If that’s what you want, Dean.”  Cas knew more than ever that Charlie had been right.  He was totally gone, and he would do whatever Dean asked, even if it meant wrapping up the date earlier than he’d like, or even if it meant not seeing him again.

“We should definitely do this again, but next time, I’ll plan the date,” Dean replied with a smile.

“Absolutely, Dean.” Castiel said with a smile.  “May I walk you back to your vehicle?”

“Yes, please.”

They packed up the remnants from the picnic, and Castiel walked Dean back to his car, and they held hands the entire way.


End file.
